


Like The First Time

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will convinces Chris to give bottoming another try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The First Time

The first time they talk about it, it's two sentences exchanged in Will's bedroom in Ventura and it goes like this:

"Preference?" Will forces out in between hungry kisses, his hand down Chris' pants.

"I like to top," Chris answers, and pushes Will down onto the bed.

That's it. Full stop.

The second time, they're dating and not just fooling around behind everyone's backs, at a party at Cam's without Sam also in attendance for once.

While Will has no complaints about what they've been doing in bed, he tries to start a conversation about it—with a terrible joke—that Chris has no desire to have, and the attempt falls flat. Chris gives him that look that says _not here and you know why_ , and yeah, he's beginning to realize that the lines Chris draws are in completely different places than the lines his previous boyfriends have drawn, and also there's about twelve thousand more of them.

That is just alright, because Will has known since pretty much their first real conversation that Chris is the man he's going to wake up next to every day for the rest of his life.

It's that simple for him.

His friends give him those worried looks. He gets the _are you sure_ and the _shit's gonna be crazy_ and the _you're moving in already?_ talks from half a dozen of them before his confident smile and never-ending shows of patience shut all of that down. Even though they fuss, they know him. And Chris wins them over easily all on his own merits.

The third time, they're drunk and high off of a bottle of champagne and two bowls, scooping guacamole right out of the mortar they'd ground it in between them on the island in Chris' kitchen.

It's shortly to become _their_ kitchen, which is kind of scary and also fucking awesome.

Maybe it's that reassuring thought that makes Will bring it up again.

"So who was the shitty top who ruined bottoming for you?"

It's a stab in the dark, but he's pretty sure that he's not far off the mark.

Chris chokes on a tortilla chip and giggles before he can control it, his face flushed and screwed up, his laugh lines and dimples deep with intoxication and surprise and Will wants to kiss every single crinkle and would if he didn't have a goal in mind.

"Wow," Chris says, sipping the Diet Coke that Will had replaced his empty champagne flute with. "Okay. We're going there."

"If you want."

"No," Chris says, digging around the bowl with two chips stacked together. "We should. You're moving in. We're committed. So we should talk about this kind of stuff."

"It's not that I'm not happy," Will interjects, wanting to defuse any negativity before they start. His cheeks darken and he smiles, ducking his face. "You're—very good, you're amazing, I am just really fucking curious."

"I was with two guys who I got that far with," Chris says, twirling the chips around and around and around. "The first one, I had no clue what I was getting into, and I let him stick it in one night when we finally managed to find time to stay over, and it was not what I expected. It lasted for about ten minutes and felt like someone had shoved a rolling pin up my ass."

Will giggles into his arm. "Oh my god, honey."

"I know. I wasn't ready. I didn't want it, I just wanted to do it to get it over with, like, I dunno, some magical transformation might take place and I'd be initiated to the wonders of anal and I'd suddenly understand what all the hype was about? I have no fucking idea." Will can't stop laughing. Chris swats his shoulder, almost loses his guacamole-laden chip, and goes on. "I'm not sure why it was so bad. He drowned me in lube and took his time and made sure I was good to go, but I had no idea what good to go meant, really, and it felt awful."

Will nods, still unable to stop grinning. "Ass carnage. Okay. I get that. And the second guy?"

"He expected enthusiasm and when he didn't get it he called me a frigid Hollywood bitch," Chris says.

Will cringes. "Rude. What a dick. How did it even get that far if he was like that...?"

"I wanted to try again, and he was someone I knew. Clearly not as well as I thought, but at the time..."

"Yeah, I get that."

"After that, I just started answering that question with 'top', and it became very easy. No awkwardness, no uncomfortable moments in the bedroom." He smiles coyly. “No shortage of willing guys.”

Will's smile goes loose. "Well. You know I have no complaints. But—seeing how I enjoy it, hasn't that maybe made you curious?"

Something uncomfortable passes over Chris' face but it's fleeting, and then he sighs and sits up and wipes his hands on a napkin. "I love you. I just—didn't want to screw us up? If we did it and it was bad or I hated it despite how awesome things are, like, that might make you feel like there was something wrong that we couldn't fix in the long run?"

Will nods, and then asks, "Did you use toys or touch yourself there when you were younger?"

Chris shakes his head. "Never felt the urge. It always kind of grossed me out." At Will's eyebrow he rushes to add, "And yeah, I have no idea why it's hot when I do it to someone else and gross when I do it to myself. I know that makes no sense.”

"Eh, no, I can see why it's different. When was the last time you tried it on yourself?"

"Oh, god. Right after I bought this place? I realized, like, shit, I live by myself, I can do whatever I want now. I got drunk and had parties and bought all these sex toys and masturbated like it was going out of style. I tried a few of the dildos but never got much out of it besides feeling weird and way too wet down there."

"Do you think it's just a relaxation thing? Or like a trust thing when you're with someone?"

Chris shrugs, sipping from his can. "Partially. Not so much the ass part but just the being naked and getting it on part. I've never been comfortable with anyone the way I am with you."

Will smiles. "Okay. So. Relaxed. Champagne and weed definitely helping."

"Sure."

"So this is what we'll do," Will says, circling the island and sliding his arms around Chris' waist. "We'll watch a movie, get comfortable. You will go to the bathroom." At that, Chris laughs and squints and presses his face into Will's neck. "Hey. That's part of it. You know what it feels like when you don't and think you can just power through it. We'll take a nice, hot bath together, and—see where it goes from there."

Chris stands tall, smiling and shaking his head and kissing Will's gentle, laughing mouth. "You are the biggest fucking dork I have ever met."

"How do you think I ended up here, huh?"

"Exactly," Chris says, kissing the tip of his nose. "But I get to pick the movie."

The movie is less movie and more aggressive cuddling that bleeds into making out once the more interesting parts have passed, Chris straddled over Will's lap with Will's hands on the back of his thighs.

Chris breaks it off with a laugh, kisses Will's forehead and then whispers in a mock-sexy tone, "Okay, big guy. I need to go now."

"Oh, baby. You know just how to get me hot."

Chris hops off the couch and wiggles his hips and flaps his hands the whole way down the hall, stopping only to slap his ass and toss Will a wink over his shoulder. "Damn right.”

_Loving someone forever totally means not being put off at all when they announce that they have to go number two before fucking_ , Will thinks.

He runs a bath while Chris does his business and by the time he's up to his collarbone in steamy water Chris is undressing in the bedroom, door closed against Brian's snooping. He strides into the brightly lit bathroom fully naked, and Will thinks about how far they've come—when they started sleeping together he used to only take every stitch off when they were just about to have sex.

He stares at that gorgeous body cross the room, long and hard and pale, hardly a jiggle aside from the faintest ripple across that high, round ass, and his mouth waters and his dick jumps.

Fuck, his boyfriend is hot.

"Alright, Casanova. Make room."

Chris settles between his legs in the tub, sighing and leaning back against his chest. He wraps his arms around Chris' waist and just holds him, uses a damp hand to stroke stray hairs away from his temples and cheeks and forehead. He urges Chris' head back with one hand braced around his throat, just over his Adam's apple, and kisses him.

Chris hums into his mouth. "Mm, feels good."

Will has a lighter, an ash tray, and a joint on the lip of the tub and they share it until it's gone, until Chris is smiling and loose and pressing slightly acrid kisses against his mouth.

He draws his fingertips along Chris' sharp, stubble-covered jaw, all the way to a sensitive ear. "Phase two?"

"Oh, god," Chris laughs.

"Feeling dirty is usually the second problem. So—let me wash you, touch you a little?"

"Okay."

They rearrange in the water so that Will can get one strong, thick arm between their bodies, using the buoyancy of the water. He soaps a washcloth up and starts with scrubbing Chris' back and shoulders, then dips below the water over his chest and belly and to his cock, which is already fattening up.

Chris hums a low noise when Will wraps the silky soft cloth around his cock and pulls. Will gets him hard, then squeezes and rolls his balls beneath the cloth, until he's shifting in the water and his muscles have gone stiff with arousal.

He soaps the cloth again, draws it along the length of Chris' spine, over his sacrum, and between his cheeks, where he executes several brisk passes.

"One day you're gonna be doing this for me because I'm too feeble to do it for myself," Chris jokes, and Will can read the tension in his tone.

"What makes you think I won't be in diapers by then, too? Geez."

"Age is just a number, Will. I'm the old man in this relationship."

Will kisses the back of his neck, then behind his ear, whispering, "Hey. Relax for me? It's okay."

"Sorry, my brain is like—non-stop."

"Touch yourself?"

Will waits for Chris' arm to disappear, waits to feel the telltale shift in the bath water when he begins stroking his own cock.

He slots himself closer, letting his cock, which is aching for friction, float freely in the water as his wide hand spreads Chris open and begins gently rubbing his rim. He folds the washcloth over his pointer finger and lets the tip pass back and forth, over and around Chris' hole, feeling him breathe faster and finally, his pelvis relaxes.

"Like that," he sighs, bracing his free arm on the lip of the tub. "Feels cleaner in the water, like I'm not thinking about the possible gross factor."

"Mm," Will hums, and presses a washcloth-covered fingertip right up against the quivering center.

"Are you gonna—"

"A little, just, let me know if it feels uncomfortable."

There's enough soap to ease a knuckle or two and Will does, feeling Chris' ass cheeks tremble and finally go lax against his thighs. He twists the digit, working the cloth against Chris' insides. Chris' shoulders slump.

"God," he moans, and his hand speeds up.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah, just—no more, just keep doing that and like, press?"

"Sit down on my hand a little, too, okay?"

They keep that up until the bath is lukewarm and Chris is gingerly riding half of a finger while jerking himself off, and he seems enough into it that Will decides they might want to go farther.

"Are you close?" Will asks.

"Y-yeah," Chris says, clenching around his finger. "Want me to stop?"

"Only if you want to."

"I don't want to come yet."

"Mm. Bedroom?"

Chris nods, and they untangle bit by bit, wrap themselves in fluffy towels and kiss, arms around each other, all the way to the bed.

Brian is mewling at the door but they are pros at ignoring him at times like this by now. Will stops to put on one of his Spotify "sexy time" playlists, which makes Chris smile and roll his eyes.

Chris lies down on the bed, feet flat and knees bent, his cock and balls hanging pretty and damp between his legs. He puts on the deep, mock-sexy voice again. "How do you want me?"

Will tilts his head, smiling. It's kind of hard to look away from that.

When he doesn't answer fast enough, Chris smiles, slow and sweet, leans back against the headboard and spreads his legs, slides one hand under his balls and lifts them so that Will can see his pucker, wet and just a little pink from friction. He presses one finger against it, catches the rim with the tip and draws a circle.

"Goddamn, sweetheart," Will drawls, kneeling on the bed.

"You like that?" Chris teases, squeezing his balls out of the way and pressing harder. "How long have you been thinking about fucking me?"

Will drops his towel and crawls up the bed, crouching over Chris and kissing that sweet curl of a mouth. "Since the first time I saw your ass on national television, jerk, and you know it."

Chris laughs, locks his elbows around Will's neck and pulls him down into a kiss. They make out for a while, getting each other warm and fully hard again, and then Will breaks off and kisses his neck, breathing heavily.

"Phase three?"

"You can take the boy out of coordinating but you can't take the coordinating out of the boy.”

Will grins, puts his hands behind Chris' knees and tugs his legs straight. "Lie on your stomach?" He gets an eyebrow for that, which he kisses. "Let me take care of you." He pulls back in time to see Chris bite his lip in that way that means _I love you but I don't feel like saying it_ , and kisses that lip for good measure.

He sits up on his knees as Chris turns over, holding his breath at the sight of that beautiful back, those wide, strong shoulders, and finally that ass settling on the bed. He cranes over Chris' body, kissing the back of his neck.

"So hot, babe," he whispers, kissing over each shoulder, in between the blades, down the first few knobs of his spine.

He drags his tongue all the way down Chris' spine, traces a circle around the knob of his sacrum and then drags a rough cheek over the curve of one side.

"Shit," Chris hisses into the pillows, his hips twitching against the bed.

"Okay?"

"Haven't done this—like this."

He's only rimmed Chris a couple of times, usually in passing and right before the end of a blowjob, with Chris writhing away from it if it went on too long.

Will runs his hands all over Chris' ass cheeks. "We don't have to."

"Oh my god, I want you to, just," Chris whines, and Will laughs.

"Gotcha."

By the time he finishes scattering kisses all over those hills, Chris is making little impatient noises and his thighs have spread naturally. Will doesn't wait to spread him, drop a soft kiss in between, and then below, and then closer, until he can feel the slight tremor under Chris' flushed skin.

"Okay?" he asks, nosing along the crack, Chris' balls pillowed below his chin.

"Fuck," Chris hisses, muscles flexing. "God, okay, keep—"

Thrilled that he's getting somewhere, he presses a kiss to the wrinkly pucker winking beneath his mouth, and feels Chris' whole body twist up.

"Like my mouth there?" he asks, dropping kiss after kiss, then opening his mouth over it and letting Chris feel the wetness of his parted lips.

"Shit, yes."

He licks a soft path inside of the next kiss, and Chris whimpers. Pass after pass of warm, wet tongue, raking the flat of it over and over, until his rim is softer and his body is opening by tiny degrees. Tension bleeds out of him as arousal crowds in, and Will knows his body well enough to know that he's enjoying it, arms folded under the pillows and shoulders flushed and bunched up.

"Hand me a pillow and the lube?" he asks, and Chris does.

He wiggles the pillow under Chris' hips, stopping to arrange his cock so that it's not caught at a weird angle, and Chris hums through it, arranging himself as Will spreads him with his thumbs and lowers his mouth to that responsive little spot again.

He doesn't keep track. He just licks and kisses until his jaw hurts, and then he rolls it around to relax it while he presses and strokes Chris' hole with his thumb instead, and when the twinge goes away he replaces his thumb with his mouth again. He does this three times, until Chris is humping the pillow under his hips and rising on his knees to press back against him.

"Time to move on," he growls, and Will giggles into his ass cheek.

He squeezes some lubricant into his palm and lets it drip down between Chris' cheeks. "Mm, one or two to start, bossypants?"

"Two. One always feels weird."

He angles his wrist up, uses the pads of his fingers to stroke Chris' rim and get him open, and then slowly lets his fingers sink inside, down and back, hooking neatly within the natural curve of Chris' anus. His ass gives way so sweetly, pink-brown and slick, and he's hot and smooth inside.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, pressing back. "Oh _fuck_ that feels good."

Will starts a rhythmic, swiveling press, half-corkscrewing in and out, spreading the lubricant and letting Chris' body settle around his fingers. It's hot as hell, watching his thick fingers disappear over and over again into Chris' body, and knowing that Chris is enjoying it, that he's never really enjoyed it before, that Will is giving him something new, something special.

Urgency returns tenfold when Chris comes up on his knees and begins fucking himself back onto Will's fingers.

"That's it," he whispers, rising with Chris so that they're even, forearm twinging as he works his fingers in and out. "Just like that." He pulls back, prepared to add a third finger, but Chris reaches back and swats at his hand.

"Fuck me," he says, husky-demanding and desperate at the same time. "Just fuck me."

Will kneels up, cock standing, and lets it drag up and down Chris' slick crack. "Yeah? Only because you want it—don't front for me—"

"Will, put your dick in my ass before I put it there myself."

He grins, leans over to kiss the rise of Chris' bicep. "Yes, sir."

He presses the head of his cock to Chris' rim, then holds him by the soft curve between his ass and hips, breathing out. "Lean back into me as I move, okay?"

It's a strange but delicious sucking press-pull, pushing through the resisting rings of muscle as Chris hisses and sits back into his lap at the same time.

"Shit, that's weird," Chris groans, spreading his legs wider. "Fuck, feels nice, though, like, right there when you press deep, feels _good_."

He sneaks another small smear of lubricant and holds Chris' cheeks apart simply for the pleasure of watching his cock split them and slide almost all the way inside.

"Let me do it?" Chris asks, and begins to rock up and down, and oh _fuck_.

"Oh my god, whatever you want, that's—fuck."

And then he sits up on his knees, arches his back into Will's body and rolls his pelvis, and Will holds his ass with his fingernails and bites down on his shoulder.

"Jesus," Will pants, "shit, babe."

"Oh god," Chris whines, rising and falling, ass jiggling in Will's lap as it takes his cock, slick and deep and over and over again. "Oh god fuck _yes_ fuck me." His voice goes airy and sibilant and he whimpers, spreading himself open.

Will wraps a hand around his cock again, feeling it damp and swollen at the head, and begins jacking him rough and fast, no hesitation or tease.

"I wanna feel you come on my cock," he says.

"Shit, fuck, feels so good—"

"Come on. Come all over my hand, sweetheart."

The bed squeaks. Their bodies lightly slap together. Will closes his eyes for just a moment, wanting to listen to the moist noise of Chris' ass yielding to his cock, then opens them again for the pleasure of actually seeing it, of watching that perfect body move against his so eagerly.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ —"

Chris' ass clenches and spasms, warm and tight, around Will's cock when he comes, shooting all over the bedspread and over Will's fingers. He sobs, ruts his ass back into Will's pelvis and milks Will for all he's worth, every pulse of his orgasm sending a ripple down the shaft of Will's cock.

So close that it almost hurts, Will doesn't hesitate to roll forward, press Chris back onto his belly, down into the mattress, spreading his legs and fucking hard in between them, sinking to the root of his cock as he straddles Chris' hips, pulls back, snaps forward, driving him against the pillows.

"Fuck. Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me and come in me,” Chris groans.

He presses Chris down into the mattress with his whole body, holding him around his shoulders and hammering in between his cheeks like a machine, their balls slapping together as the tension coils at the base of his spine.

All it takes is a few good snaps of Chris' ass back onto his dick and he's shooting, white popping behind his eyelids as he jerks and throbs and spills deep inside.

He lies still after, plastering Chris to the bed, and feels Chris rock back around his shrinking erection, feels the relaxed clamp of his body flutter and tighten.

"God," Chris breathes, sprawled on the bed, ass throbbing. "God, you feel amazing."

Will kisses the back of his shoulder. "Mm, love making you feel good."

"You have no idea how weird this is for me; it's never felt like that before."

He grins. "I'm glad." He pulls out carefully, and can't deny himself a glance at the brief trickle of come that escapes before Chris' hole closes up. He draws the pad of his thumb around the abused skin, just to feel the slickness. "Mm, made you a little sore, huh?"

Chris rubs back against the touch. “I like—the come. Never did it without a condom before.”

"Wanna shower off?"

Chris nods. "And then snuggles. I have a mighty need for snuggles."

"I knew I couldn't be the only one in this relationship with the good ideas," Will says with a leer at Chris' wrecked ass, and has his own ass smacked all the way to the bathroom in retribution.


End file.
